Juntos hasta el final
by lizze213
Summary: La batalla final ha llegado y no todos podrán permanecer con nosotros.  Pero hay una pareja... ellos no se resignan a separarse y permanecerán juntos hasta el final. ¿Pero cuánto tardará en llegar?


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quien me conozca ya sabrá que soy una seguidora incansable de Fred y Hermione así que he escrito esto para más que nada imaginar cómo hubiera sido el final de Fred si Hermione y él hubieran estado juntos.  
>En el fic se hacen algunos flashbacks (en cursiva) sobre cómo nació su relación y debo decir que me he emocionado yo misma describiéndolo todo (Me pongo tontita en seguida)<strong>

**Creo que no tengo más que decir aparte de que este universo de Harry Potter no ha sido creado por mí en absoluto, sino que es obra de la gran J.K. Rowling cuyos libros me han mantenido en vela noche sí, noche también.**

**Un gran saludo a todos y espero que realmente os guste, puesto que me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo y en crear una atmósfera lo más... "bélica" posible.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Juntos hasta el final.<strong>

Los mortífagos estaban entrando en el castillo. La batalla final estaba cerca.

Hermione observaba a toda la gente correr y gritar. Niños, mayores, alumnos… incluso algunos profesores…

Harry había desaparecido y Ron estaba intentando ayudar a la gente a tranquilizarse, pero él era el más intranquilo en esa sala.

La joven sabía que debería ayudar a su amigo, pero algo le impedía escuchar e incluso ver a las demás personas. Sólo quería verle a él.

Una joven Hufflepuff de tercer año chocó con la Gryffindor y compuso una mueca al ver que ésta no se movía.

Se mordió el labio, furiosa. Quería verle. No pensaba luchar sin antes saber que Fred Weasley se encontraba a salvo, no quería moverse. Sólo deseaba sentir a Fred acercándose y susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien. Que no debía preocuparse porque él estaba ahí.

-Hermione. ¡Muévase! –La voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba histérica desde el otro lado de la gran sala, en la mano aún conservaba la varita y de ella salían chispas azules revelando que acababa de lanzar encantamientos de protección muy poderosos.

Granger reaccionó y dio un respingo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?  
><em>Llevaba más de un minuto quieta con la mirada perdida y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se apartó del medio justo antes de que una de las grandes gárgolas de piedra que de repente habían cobrado vida, la aplastara igual que a un insecto.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas hacer, Hermione? –Una voz en grito entró en su cabeza y por fin la joven se despertó completamente de su shock. A su espalda, Harry le gritaba desesperado. -¿Eso harás por buscar a Fred? ¿Nada? Esperaba de ti que antes de luchar al menos te aseguraras de decirle otra vez que le quieres.

Agradeció a su amigo el haber conseguido que reaccionara, pero no soportaba que justamente él pudiera decirle algo así.

-Harry, si yo fuera tú, también buscaría a Ginny. A diferencia de Fred, Ginny no sabe lo que sientes por ella. –El golpe impactó en el rostro de su amigo, que se contrajo visiblemente. –Puede ser la última vez.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, formando su propia despedida silenciosa.

-Lucha hasta el final Harry Potter. Prométeme que nos veremos cuando todo haya acabado.

Harry acarició tiernamente el cabello de su amiga.

-Aquí o allá. Todos estaremos juntos. Siempre.

Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Hermione y tras un abrazo, ella se dirigió a Ron corriendo.

-Ron, ¿Dónde está Fre…?

Una voz realmente conocida le llegó unos metros atrás.

-¿Hermione? ¿Has visto a Hermione, Seamus?

Cómo una flecha, la chica se giró y al igual que dos imanes opuestos, el pelirrojo llegó hasta ella. Se abrazaron estrechándose todo lo que les era posible. Un extraño temblor acusaba a la chica y Fred sólo pensaba en que no quería perderla.

-Se… se es-están acer…cando… -Casi no podía respirar correctamente y la mayor parte de su mente estaba grabando a su único y verdadero amor en su mente. Con el miedo aflorando en cada parte de su piel.

El chico sonrió levemente, infundiéndole fuerzas.

-Deja de llorar, Hermione. Si George te ve envuelta en llanto mientras te beso no dejará de atormentarme con que lo hago tan mal que ni siquiera tú lo aguantas.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa contrahecha y dejó que los labios del chico exploraran los suyos con deleite. A pesar de aparentar esa inquebrantable tranquilidad, el joven pelirrojo la besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba imprimiendo en ese beso toda la desesperación y anhelo que sentía en su corazón.

Un nuevo beso y Hermione experimentó un flashback en su mente, convencida de que Fred también lo veía.

_La madriguera estaba helada. Los hechizos de la señora Weasley habían fracasado por completo con respecto a la temperatura de la casita, así que sus dos invitados estaban congelándose en ese momento al igual que el resto de sus hijos. Pero no parecía importarles._

_El exterior de la casa estaba completamente nevado y unas risas adolescentes entraban por la ventana._

_-Hermione. ¡Ven aquí!_

_La voz de uno de los gemelos hizo que la chica se diera la vuelta y se acercara hasta donde todos estaban haciendo una guerra de bolas de nieve. Ella leía y aunque no quisiera participar en la guerra, también disfrutaba de la navidad con sus amigos y el ambiente familiar de La Madriguera._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó a Fred._

_-¿Qué estás leyendo? _

_-Repaso Historia de Hogwarts._

_La cara del pelirrojo se tornó en una expresión de estupefacción. Como si no pudiera entender que alguien leyera un libro fuera del colegio._

_-Ven, únete a nosotros. George y yo estamos creando un muñeco Ron de nieve… Bueno, la verdad es que le hemos tirado tantas bolas al verdadero que ya parece un muñeco._

_Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y probó a parecer severa._

_-No me gusta la nieve. Deberíais estudiar un poco más, dentro de poco os gradu…_

_Con una sonrisa dibujada en su apuesto rostro, el chico le tiró una bola de nieve que hubiera impactado en su rostro de no habérselo cubierto con el libro._

_-¡Fred! –Protestó._

_-Soy George._

_Hermione se agachó y creó una bola de nieve bastante más grande que la que él le había tirado._

_-A mí no me engañas. –Se acercó lentamente, cómo si no tuviera interés en tirársela. –Fred._

_El pedazo de nieve pasó rozando la mejilla del chico y contempló cómo Hermione se echaba a reír. Era bastante guapa. No era la primera vez que se percataba de su belleza física, pero sí una de las primeras que también apreciaba su belleza interior. _

_Se retiró la nieve que aún quedaba en su cuello y se agachó, reuniendo más. Lentamente se acercó también a la chica hasta que estuvieron frente a frente._

_-¿Y cómo nos distingues? ¿Cómo sabes que soy Fred?_

_La chica enrojeció y desvió un poco la mirada, pero al comprobar que Fred estaba casi pegado a ella levantó la vista de nuevo hasta sus ojos._

_-George no me mira así._

_Un par de segundos pasaron y alrededor de ellos, el tiempo se detuvo. El frío comenzaba a caldearse entre los dos y con una lenta sonrisa, Fred agachó la cabeza hasta unir sus labios con los de Hermione._

_Ella se puso de puntillas y saboreó el frío en los labios del chico, por primera vez con él. Por primera vez con alguien._

_El joven se sorprendía de estar sintiendo algo así. Sólo era un beso y ella… Hacía tantos años que la conocía. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella? De lo que sentía besándola… Era como si su pecho pudiese explotar de felicidad. Como si todo, absolutamente todo, quedara relevado a un segundo plano._

_Ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pues se aferraba a él todo lo que podía y sentía su pecho subir y bajar con la respiración agitada._

_Finalmente se separaron y Hermione sintió su corazón latiendo alocadamente. Quería reírse, cantar, gritar… besarle de nuevo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Fred mientras estampaba suavemente la bola de nieve en la cabeza de Hermione._

Había sido el primero de tantos besos. De tantas experiencias que ellos habían vivido juntos.

Dejaron de besarse, pero sus frentes continuaron unidas mientras se miraban a los ojos.  
>Otro acceso de llanto arremetió contra Hermione y Fred acarició su rostro ayudando a que se tranquilizara.<p>

Una explosión se oyó fuera. Era cuestión de minutos, quizá incluso de segundos que los mortífagos entraran.

Fred se separó un poco y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Por primera vez su expresión era completamente seria y sus palabras también lo fueron cuando habló:

-Prométeme… Júrame –rectificó. –Júrame por nosotros que no te vas a poner en peligro. Me da igual lo que hagas pero no quiero ni una sola estupidez. Te pediría que no luchases, que te fueras y esperaras por mi… pero sé que no lo vas a hacer. Así que sólo te pido que intentes mantenerte a salvo antes que nada. ¿Vale?

-Fred…

-Júralo. –Depositó un beso en sus labios.

-No pued…

-¿Me quieres? Entonces dilo por mí.

Hermione suspiró sonoramente al tiempo que despejaba su rostro de lágrimas y clavaba sus ojos en los de él. La persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Te amo más que a nada ni nadie. Y juro mantenerme a salvo solo con la condición de que tú hagas lo mismo.

A regañadientes, Fred asintió con la cabeza y la besó una última vez.

-Nunca olvides que lo eres todo para mí.

_Era de noche. La lluvia arreciaba contra las ventanas de Hogwarts y dos figuras paseaban por las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas. _

_-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Hermione entre risas, excitada por estar fugándose a las dos de la mañana._

_-A la sala de los menesteres. Ya verás._

_Cuando llegaron a la sala y la puerta se materializó, Fred sintió la mano de ella apretándose sobre la de él. ¿Qué se estaría imaginando?_

_En cuanto entraron a la sala, un millón de cajas con el sello "Weasley" aparecieron frente a ellos._

_-George y yo –explicó- hemos estado trabajando con filtros amorosos y se nos ha ocurrido hacer un filtro "antiamoroso". George no está enamorado así que no podemos probarlo en él. Por eso te necesito._

_La confesión tan aparentemente natural hizo que Hermione sintiera el corazón apretarse y latir aún más fuerte. ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De ella?_

_-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el pelirrojo al observar que su chica se había quedado quieta de repente. -¿He dicho algo…?_

_De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella por primera vez. Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo?_

_La duda se quedó rondando su mente mientras sacaba dos pequeños frascos de la caja de filtros que aún estaban por probar._

_-Bebe despacio. –Observó sus dudas al mirar la botella. –Sabe bien, tranquila._

_Los dos se tomaron los dos frasquitos en apenas unos segundos._

_Fred la miró. No se sentía distinto, seguía sintiendo que algo lo unía a Hermione, que no quería separarse de ella nunca._

_-¿Te sientes distinta? Sigo… ¿Sigo gustándote?_

_Hermione contempló sus ojos unos segundos._

_-No, creo que no. Entonces funciona._

_La respuesta paralizó el corazón de Fred. ¿Por qué a ella le había funcionado y a él no? ¿Significaba que él la quería y en cambio ella a él no?_

_-Ah… Bien, entonces funciona… Yo me siento igual que siempre, imagino que no sirve igual para todas las personas, le diré a George que…_

_-Aunque un momento. –Hermione lo interrumpió y él lo agradeció ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que decía. Su pecho se sentía vacío de pronto al comprobar que ella no compartía sus sentimientos. –A lo mejor así siento algo…_

_Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó dulcemente. Fred correspondió el beso y tras un pequeño rato estuvo convencido de que ella le quería._

_Al separarse observó atónito la sonrisa de ella._

_-Vaya, el filtro está roto. –Fred no pudo más que mirarla extrañado y confuso, como cuando le hacen una broma a alguien que tiene un título oficial de bromista. –Te quiero. Igual que siempre._

_El peso de su estómago se deshizo al escuchar las palabras de Hermione y con un nuevo beso terminó de comprobar finalmente, que otra de las cualidades que no dejaba de descubrir sobre Hermione era un interesante sentido del humor._

_Nunca supieron si la causa de que no hubiera funcionado era que el filtro simplemente era zumo de mora o que su amor era demasiado fuerte para poder desvanecerse así._

Se quedó de nuevo quieta mientras observaba a Fred alejarse por un corredor junto a Percy y bromeando sobre el corte de pelo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero esta vez no estaba petrificada y sabía que debía moverse. Debía luchar.

Ya.

Un numeroso grupo de mortífagos penetró en Hogwarts y Ron saltó de su sitio para ponerse junto a Hermione. Ambos sacaron su varita y la alzaron para lanzar sendos conjuros.

Un par de mortífagos cayeron hacia atrás.

Bajaron las escaleras enfrentándose a cuanto enemigo se puso por delante de ellos.

Ron respiraba pesadamente y cuando Hermione lo observó vio que lo habían herido. Su brazo izquierdo permanecía quieto y ensangrentado.

-¡Ron! –Su voz se hizo oír entre los gritos. –Estás herido. Vuelve a la Sala de los Menesteres y ayuda a la gente a escapar hasta que te sientas un poco mejor.

-¡No! Puedo hacerlo, aún tengo fuerzas Hermione.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observar a Fenrir Greyback atravesando rápidamente el corredor por el que minutos antes habían desaparecido Fred y Percy. Una nube de preocupación planeó en su cabeza y no le dio tiempo a esquivar el hechizo que un mortífago le había lanzado hasta que éste se detuvo a menos de un metro de su cuerpo.

-¡Protego! –Luna acababa de aparecer detrás de ella y la había salvado.

Ron, que había observado la escena, se acercó a Hermione a la vez que seguía rechazando hechizos.

-Hermione, ve.

-No, no. Me necesitas aquí.

-Ahora tengo a Luna y ni siquiera estás peleando todo lo bien que puedes. Estás pensando en mi hermano.

-Pero…

-La verdad. –Intervino Luna. –Creo que si te quedas aquí nos pones a todos en peligro.

Un poco dolida por ese comentario tan directo, pero a la vez agradecida a sus amigos por haberla entendido, se giró y corrió hacia la puerta por la que el hombre lobo se había perdido.

Un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ella corriendo y a Hermione se le aceleró el corazón al reconocerlo, pero se relajó de pronto al darse cuenta de que no era él.

-Si Fred se entera de que has venido… -Le espetó George.

-No voy a permitir que le ocurra nada mientras yo estoy refugiada por el castillo.

Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro del joven.

-Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Hermione.

Y lanzando una maldición a una de las arañas que se deslizaban por las paredes, siguió corriendo hacia el ala oeste del castillo.

A lo lejos, al final del largo pasillo, Hermione veía luces de hechizos brillando, así que corrió hacia ellas sin bajar la guardia ni un momento.

Percy yacía inconsciente en un rincón y Fred se defendía de todos los hechizos que le lanzaba Fenrir Greyback.  
>Hermione, preocupada, apreció que cojeaba levemente y que la sangre se extendía por su camiseta.<p>

Sin moverse, escondida en la oscuridad siguió contemplando el duelo, segura de que Fred llevaba ventaja… pero de pronto las tornas cambiaron y de repente el chico se encontraba pegado a la pared y siendo apuntado por el hombre lobo, que parecía debatirse entre morderle o atacarle con una maldición.

En todo caso no importó puesto que Hermione rompió el juramento antes hecho y apuntó a Greyback por la espalda.

-Expulso.

El gran cuerpo del mortífago salió despedido y se estrelló contra la pared. Quedando inconsciente o muerto, eso no le importaba a Hermione.

Corrió hacia Fred y se refugió en sus brazos, llorando.

-No deberías haber hecho eso. –Él apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de la chica. –Pero creo que tu lado rebelde hace que te quiera incluso más.

Sonrieron y se besaron, se abrazaron y se dijeron que se amaban… Todo en apenas unos segundos. Sus corazones latían juntos. Y algo en el ambiente, en los pasos que se oían al final del corredor hizo que supieran que esa sería la última vez.

Fred fue el primero en observarlo, puesto que aun abrazando a Hermione vio que frente a él se acercaba una figura encapuchada.

No había tiempo. Quedaban dos segundos. Tal vez menos.

Ya no podría sacar su varita.

Con un rápido movimiento, Hermione sintió que Fred la apretaba hacia él una vez más y hacía un giro extraño del abrazo, intercambiando sus lugares con un rápido salto. Hermione no supo qué era lo que ocurría hasta que sintió una luz verde impactando en la espalda de él, justo dónde hacía un segundo había estado ella. Fred. Su único y verdadero amor… para siempre.

El cuerpo de Fred cayó al suelo y Hermione gritó.

La risa gutural del mortífago resonó en el pasadizo y de nuevo empuñó la varita para hacer lo propio con ella.

Una parte de la mente de la chica ordenó que no atacara. Que se quedara quieta y así conseguiría reunirse con Fred… Pero no. Él había muerto y lo había hecho por ella. No había sido en vano.

Siendo más consciente que nunca de sus actos, Hermione levantó la varita y susurró el hechizo:

-Sectumpsempra.

Le hubiera gustado lanzarle un _avada kedavra, _pero no, ella no lo haría. No era cómo ellos y la agonía que este conjuro le produciría no podría haberla conseguido ningún otro.

Tras lanzar el hechizo, se le cayó la varita y sintió que caía de rodillas. Ya no se sentía fuerte ni siquiera para andar.

A sus pies, la figura de él, del ser amado provocaba que su llanto fuera cada vez más y más alto y más y más lastimero. Como si la estuvieran torturando. Sólo que ese dolor era mucho peor que cualquier cruciatus.

En el rostro de Fred sus ojos aún la miraban. Aún llameaban amor por ella.  
>Sus labios aún parecían estar diciéndole que la querían. Aún parecían querer besarla.<p>

Sentía el cuerpo realmente dolorido en todas partes. Pero sólo era un eco de su corazón, que se había roto en mil pedazos que nunca en la vida podrían recomponerse.

Se dejó caer sobre él y lo abrazó, lo besó. Lloró.

Pudieron transcurrir minutos, horas… incluso pudieron pasar días hasta que Luna y Ron aparecieron. En cuanto Ron vio a Percy luchando por levantarse se acercó a socorrerle, pero bastó una sola señal de éste para que se acercara a las dos figuras entrelazadas.

Al principio pensó que ambos estaban muertos, pero percibió en los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de Hermione que el muerto era su hermano.

Luna intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero el llanto se reanudó y nadie pudo hacer nada por separarlos hasta que no llegaron todos los Weasley.

El débil pero a la vez intenso grito de Hermione hacía que todos sintieran escalofríos.

-Yo tenía que morir. ¡Era yo! –No cesaba de prorrumpir en sollozos.

Finalmente todos se acercaron al cadáver aún caliente de Fred y Hermione se vio sobrevenida por la idea de vivir sin él. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Qué haría a partir de entonces con su vida?

Con la ayuda de George y Ron, consiguió ponerse en pie, separándose del mejor chico que había conocido y conocería en toda su vida.

Con una última mirada y con los ojos ya secos de tanto mirar, su voz sonó increíblemente clara al componer sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, Fred.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues esto ha sido todo. Agradeceré infinitamente que me deis vuestras opiniones.<strong>

**Mucha suerte a todos ;)**


End file.
